breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Stupid
|next = |synopsis = Jimmy expands his business, but runs into a problem that only Kim can solve; Gus intervenes in Hector's medical care; Mike deals with a setback. |viewers = TBA }} "Something Stupid" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Better Call Saul, and the thirty-seventh episode of the series altogether. Summary Teaser Through a split-screen effect, the episode opens with a months-long montage showing Jimmy and Kim's diverging paths. Jimmy, using his "Saul Goodman" alias, continues his side business of supplying burner phones to Albuquerque's criminal element while working at CC Mobile. Kim moves her Mesa Verde files to her new office at Schweikart and Cokely and continues aiding the bank's expansion in her spare time, while still working cases as a public defender. The montage ends with Kim climbing into bed and waking Jimmy, who stares into space. Act I From first-person perspective, Jimmy greets someone at a residential house that he plans to use for his law practice, explaining how he plans to use each room. The person visiting him turns out to be Huell, his partner in the burner phone business. Jimmy asks for Huell's opinion on whether the place would make a good law office, but Huell replies that if he was a lawyer, he would have a high-rise office and a boat. At the hospital, Dr. Bruckner shows cue cards to Hector, testing his awareness of his surroundings. Hector taps his finger to communicate with the doctor. When a nurse comes delivering lunch, Hector purposefully knocks a cup of water over so he can see the nurse's posterior as she bends over. Hector begrudgingly continues with Bruckner's tests after the nurse leaves. Jimmy and Kim attend a party at S&C, where he introduces himself to her co-workers. Jimmy visits her lavish office, where he looks at trophies signifying Mesa Verde's new branches and a framed thank-you note from one of her public defender clients. Jimmy approaches a group discussion involving Kim and Rick Schweikart, spitballing potential locales for a company retreat. When Schweikart invites Jimmy to join in, Jimmy suggests faraway locations in Colorado. Jimmy launches into a monologue and rudely takes over the conversation; Schweikart is annoyed and Kim feels embarrassed. There is tension between the couple as they drive back from the party. Act II At Gus's warehouse, Mike collects Ziegler and his workers and transports them by van to Lavanderia Brillante. There, the men walk behind a plastic partition and descend down a shaft leading to the secret basement in progress. That night, at Gus's residence, Bruckner updates Gus on the progress of Hector's treatment. She shows him a videotape of her most recent session with Hector, demonstrating how his motor functions have improved. Gus notices Hector knocking over the cup and oogling the nurse, realizing that he is fully cognizant. Gus decides to delegate Hector's treatment and thanks Bruckner for her effort. Bruckner wants to continue Hector's treatment, expecting he to eventually talk and work again, but Gus says they should "temper expectations." Meanwhile, underneath the laundry, Mike and Ziegler are discussing the prospect of blasting a section of the basement when Casper, one of Ziegler's workers, backs a small bulldozer into one of the support columns and knocks it over. This sparks an argument between Casper and Kai, which escalates into a shoving match. The fight is broken up when Mike commands them to stop in German. While selling burner phones from the back of a panel van, Jimmy is confronted by a man he identifies as a plainclothes cop. The cop is carrying one of "Saul's" business cards, which he has collected from a drug dealer using a burner phone. He asks Jimmy if he is bothered that his customers are drug dealers, and orders him to sell his phones to a different clientele somewhere else. Jimmy refuses, leading to an argument with the cop. Huell walks up and, seeing the confrontation, strikes the cop with a shopping bag and knocks him over. Act III Huell sits in the back of a police car while Jimmy tries to barter with the plainclothes cop to release him. It turns out the cop previously busted Huell three years previously for pickpocketing. Jimmy promises to sell his phones somewhere else if Huell is let go, but the cop refuses and Huell is driven away. At the warehouse, Mike approaches Ziegler at the minibar. Kai stops by to make a drink, and lobs a couple of insults at Mike. After Kai leaves, Mike raises the possibility of him being sent back to Germany, but Ziegler is reluctant to do so since Kai is his best demolition man. Ziegler defends Kai and the other workers, explaining that they expected to be in the U.S. for a relatively short time yet their excavation isn't even halfway done. He suggests that the workers get an opportunity for some fresh air and a change of scenery. Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Huell has been charged for his assault of the plainclothes officer and finds he is facing two and a half years in prison. Huell threatens to skip bail, but Jimmy advises him against doing so and promises he will find a way to keep him out of jail. Jimmy goes to S&C and, having found out that the cop has a history of alcoholism, asks Kim to help engineer the cop's drunken meltdown in court and get Huell's case dismissed. Kim, perturbed that Jimmy has been selling burner phones, refuses to smear the cop but agrees to look into Huell's case. As Jimmy leaves, Kim asks Viola to shut her office door in his face. Act IV Kim approaches ADA Suzanne Ericsen, seeking to reduce the charges against Huell down to a misdemeanor. Arguing that the sentence Ericsen is seeking is excessive, Kim confronts her with the fact that she prosecuted five other people charged with assaulting police officers -- some of which were more violent in nature than what Huell's crime -- and didn't seek the kind of jailtime she is trying to get for Huell. Ericsen angrily refuses to negotiate with Kim, dismissing her witness, Jimmy, as a "scumbag disbarred lawyer." Kim tells her she does not know the whole story and leaves. In the parking lot outside, Kim makes a call arranging a meeting with Huell while she walking up to Jimmy at his car. She informs Jimmy that there will be no way that Huell will avoid at least some time in jail. Jimmy promises to help Kim convince Huell not to jump bail, but cryptically tells her, "You do your thing, I'll do mine." Kim, anxious that Jimmy is about to get himself into trouble, drives to a supermarket and collects paper and writing utensils. She calls Jimmy and urges him to hold off whatever he's planning, saying she has a "better way." Official Photos better-call-saul-episode-407-jimmy-odenkirk-935.jpg better-call-saul-episode-407-huell-crawford-935.jpg Trivia *During the montage, several months pass. At one point, the date is shown to be June 3 and then later in the montage the CC Mobile store has an Independence Day sale, then the date on the PPD is October 13, then January 12, 2004 when Jimmy's PPD is completed. *At the end of the episode, about eleven months have passed since "Off Brand." In "Off Brand," Jimmy's law license is suspended for one year. While discussing Huell Babineaux's case, Jimmy states that he is a month away from getting his license back. *Jimmy uses his Saul Goodman identity once again in his burner phone business. *Hector's lack of much recovery by the time of Breaking Bad is shown to be down to Gus: upon seeing Hector improving and learning that with time Hector could potentially regain his ability to talk and walk again, Gus delegated his care to someone else to "temper our expectations." *During his therapy, Hector communicates by tapping his finger in the same way he would later go on to tap his bell in Breaking Bad. *The pinball machine Kai plays is Williams' 1992 "The Getaway: High Speed II." However, the sound effects used in the scene are from an older, pre-transistor, all electro-mechanical pinball machine with a bell. This video demonstrates what "The Getaway" actually sounds like. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo "Gus" Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca * Lavell Crawford as Huell Babineaux * Rainer Bock as Werner Ziegler * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Poorna Jagannathan as Maureen Bruckner * Keiko Agena as Viola Goto * Colby French as Officer Platt * Julie Pearl as Suzanne Ericsen * Ben Bela Böhm as Kai * Stefan Kapičić as Casper |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley * Esodie Geiger as Lynne Pierson * Jasmine Baillio as Belinda * Suzanne Savoy as Perry Trivedi * Jack O'Donnell as Ron * Hans Obma as Adrian * Jilon VanOver as Sebastian * Robin Ward Holloway as Udo * Ian Goebel as Renke * Ammie Leonards as Stef * Colin A. Borden as Gary * Shawn Prince as Lewis * Kevin Chambers as Zack * LeighAnn Gould as Nurse * Wayne Wilkinson as Elderly Man * Sydney Dickinson as Elderly Woman * Letty Gallegos as Mom * Dayne Catalano as Greasy Driver |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * TBA Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes TBA es:Lantern